Without A Trace
by TheLockness
Summary: A new DNA and trace analysist comes to the famous Las Vegas Crime Lab and finds herself in a new environment and position. But she soon finds an emotional attachment to a fellow CSI. NickOC R
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I drummed my fingers across the black leather arm chair I was sitting in. I was in _the_ Gilbert Grissom's office and no matter how much excitement pulsed through my veins, I still had the slight feeling of throwing up. Making the switch to the Las Vegas lab from my hometown of Chicago had been gigantic decision for me, but it was an offer I could not pass up. I nervously ran my fingers through my lengthy black hair once again and tried to tell myself to calm down. I was so overwhelmed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear someone call my name from behind me.

"Mae Giordano?"

I turned my head around to see an older man standing in the doorway, glasses perched on the end of his nose, and a manila folder opened in his hands. I stood up immediately and plastered on a smile.

"Hello," I say, taking his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gil Grissom," he said, putting on a warm smile of his own. He extended a hand towards his desk and chair. "Shall we sit?"

I nodded my head and took the chair that I had once been in. He sat down in his dark desk chair and laid the folder down. He took off his glasses and folded his hands together.

"The Chicago Crime Lab said you were one of their highest DNA lab technicians. I'm glad you decided to make a transition to this lab," he commented.

I nodded again, feeling slightly insecure. "Yes well I just couldn't say let a position like this pass me by."

"Wise decision," he said. "When do you think you'll be able to start?"

"Anytime actually."

"Tomorrow it is then," he smiled. "Once I—GREG!" A man passing by stopped and came back through the doorway. He was young looking with his messy brown hair and attractive features. He looked at me with a confused expression then at Grissom.

"This is Greg, our former DNA technician. Greg, this is Mae Giordano. She's filling in for your old position."

It's as if those words switched on a light inside of him and he smiled widely. "_Finally_," he muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you go around and show her the ropes? She starts tomorrow," Grissom asked.

"My pleasure," Greg said and I took that as to take my cue to leave. I grabbed my leather coat hanging on the back of the chair, said goodbye to Grissom and made my way out of the office with Greg.

"So let me show you around. You'll probably get lost around here in the beginning but I'm sure you'll be fine," he said, putting his hand on my back to steer me in the right directions. He showed me the DNA lab and various other stations and quite honestly I felt like I was in a maze. It was hard to remember the locations of each lab considering they all seemed to be in the same looking hallway. Greg was trying to help me out by showing me meaningless landmarks to use to guide my way and we made small talk every now and then. He seemed really nice and apparently really glad that I had now taken his position. He told me with a replacement he could now fully go out as a field investigator and that others had previously tried the his old job but hadn't succeeded.

"Ah! Catherine! Sara!" he yelled down the hallway at a redheaded older attractive woman and a brown haired woman holding a coffee cup. Both were talking in a near by corner, obviously exhausted from today's activities. They looked up as we approached.

"This," he said, motioning to me, "is Mae. She is the new DNA lab rat. Mae, this is Catherine and Sara."

"Hi there," Catherine said, extending her hand for me to shake. Sara did the same.

"I'm just showing her around, so we'll be leaving you now," Greg said with a wink and motioned me along.

"Nice to meet you," Sara said as we left.

Finally my tour had ended but I knew I was still going to need help to find everything again tomorrow anyway. Greg took me to the front of the lab then said his goodbyes explaining that he had to leave to get back onto his case. I got everything I needed, my lab coat, identification, and various other things from Grissom before I left as well.

I pushed opened the front door of the lab to the outside and threw on my coat. It was growing increasingly cold outside and I had to drag all my new equipment to my car. I had let my mind wander, a problem that I admitted I had, and ran into someone coming from the opposite direction. My things fell out of my hand and I would have almost fallen too if not for someone snatching my wrist in a tight hold and balancing me.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I said quickly, blushing at my stupidity. I picked my head up and looked at who I had bumped into. Probably one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, I tried not to do anything more stupid than I already had. He was very muscular from what I could see, strong facial features, and almond colored eyes. I realized I had been staring so I immediately knelt down to pick up my things.

He knelt down to help me as well. "It's my fault. I didn't see where I was going," he said and I noticed a Texan drawl to his voice. I saw his hand pick up my identification from the Crime Lab. He lifted up his head to meet my gaze. "You work at the Crime Lab?"

I nodded. "Well starting tomorrow I do," I said, standing up and putting all my things back in my bag although he still had my ID in his hands.

"I didn't introduce myself," he said. "I'm Nick Stokes. I'm a CSI here."

I almost cringed with embarrassment knowing that I'd see him again. "I'm Mae, the new DNA and trace analysist. But I thought you would know that." He followed my gaze to my ID in his hands and nervously laughed. He handed it back to me.

"Yo Nick!" someone called from the lab entrance. We both looked to find a tall, black man motioning Nick over and with an amused expression on his face. He disappeared after rolling his eyes. If I hadn't been more embarrassed then I was before, I was definitely at my peak. Great. Another co-worker probably.

"I've got to be going," he said and I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well it was nice meeting you," I said, stepping out of his path.

"See you later."

I started to walk and once Nick was out of hearing distance I groaned and sighed in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

I started work literally five twenty ago the next day and was already given loads of work to do. DNA for this, fiber that, and analyze those. Apparently I had started to work the right day, it seemed as if a lot of important cases were occurring and many of them just happened to be a top priority. My job at Chicago was now becoming to seem like a walk on the beach compared to this.

I had tied back my hair in a ponytail and was looking at a hair under a microscope given to my by Grissom when the same dark man from yesterday appeared in the doorway.

"I don't think we've met properly," he said, giving me a smile. He had reddish brown curly hair and was physically fit. "I'm Warrick Brown."

"Mae Giordano," I said, brushing my bangs out of my face. "Well since you're here," I grabbed a folder behind me and swiveled around to hand it to him, "I finished those DNA comparisons that were assigned to you."

He gave me a smirk. "Already? Geez. Did I mention I'm glad you're here?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes as he studied the papers I had given him. He muttered a, "Damn," under his breathe as the results were not alike, then he looked back up at me.

"I'll see you later," he said, waving then taking his leave. I went back to my work and it was all too soon that I began to feel clustered. When I was back in Chicago I used to play music whenever I began to feel a little claustrophobic so I got up real quick to search for a radio. When I found one actually in my station I got a Maroon 5 CD and placed it inside. I put it on a low volume but I could still hear the faint lyrics playing and was easily soothed.

I was quickly amazed and reminded on how much I loved my job while working for the next hour. The technology in my lab was so up to date and expensive that I began to have a feeling of _wanting_ to go to work and enjoying myself immensely. A couple of other people saw my new face and introduced themselves at various times and all gave me a skeptical look.

One of them I really liked and we actually managed to talk for awhile. Her name was Wendy and she kept saying that I was "too pretty" to work here. I was slightly embarrassed that she had said that but nevertheless I did enjoy her company.

When I was younger and in college, I had many people complain that I was "too pretty" to be majoring in Chemistry. They took one look into my aqua eyes and rapidly thought that I was a brainless broad. Throughout my childhood and later years, I always tried to become "the smart girl" instead of "the pretty girl." I never wanted to be remembered for my beauty but for my brains. I wanted to be the top of my class and shrived to be the best, not to be arrogant, but to feel a sense of accomplishment. I've always tried to please other people with my intelligence and somehow hoped they would forget my looks.

"Hello?"

I snapped my head up from my work to see Sara standing there in front of me. I didn't even realize that she was in front of me. "That must be some pretty interesting piece of..." She looked at the condom I was getting a DNA swab from. "...DNA." She gave me a toothy grin.

I chuckled despite another embarrassing moment and sent my utensils down.

"Sorry my thoughts were too loud apparently," I said. "It's a bad habit."

She nodded understandably. "Do you have the print from the Henderson case? I got a page from you I believe."

"Ahh yes," I said, rolling my chair over to a paper in the by the printer. "I got a match from the wrench handlebar to a Joe Bradley. In the system for robbery fifteen years ago."

She looked over the paper and nodded her head, a slight smile tugging at her mouth. "Thanks a lot. See you." She strolled out of the lab and I returned to multi-tasking through my various assignments. When I finished one, I realized I would need to page Nick and I hesitated. Of course I was _going_ to page him but I just got this nervous feeling when I met him yesterday that I knew would happen again. I quickly paged him, just to get it over with.

It seemed like time went by slowly as the minutes ticked on. I found myself drumming my fingers nervously and not concentrating on my work. This wasn't good and I knew it. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a co-worker.

"Hey Mae," I heard his voice ring throughout the lab. "You paged?" He walked over to where I was sitting and tried to remain calm. Let's not go crazy, I think to myself.

I pointed to a hair lying on a microscope by an adjacent desk. He went over and took a look for himself.

"Your hair isn't human, it's canine. Considering it's light golden shade and the length of it, I'm guessing it's of a golden retriever," I say, not even looking at him but pretending to occupy my time and look busy. He seemed to linger at the microscope a little longer than necessary and I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to find something to get my out of my lab.

The printer finally finished printing a paper of a DNA analysis that was urgent to Grissom so I grabbed it, said, "I'll be right back,", and left just as Warrick was walking in.

* * *

Warrick walked into the lab, walking over to where Nick was looking at the microscope. He was watching while Nick entered before and knowing how Nick was so quick to pick up on hair analysis since it was his specialty, knew that he was stalling. He smirked and knew he just had to find out what was going on with his friend.

Sadly, Mae had run out with what looked like a paper for Grissom's case and he couldn't embarrass the two. But he _could_ find out what was running through ol' Nicky's head. He could obviously tell Nick liked her considering his run in with her yesterday. It was almost too amusing.

"Hey Nick," Warrick said, making Nick lift his head from the microscope. "Find something you like?"

"Well the hair is--"

"I'm not talking about the hair," Warrick said, enjoying himself.

Nick grew slightly uncomfortable, picking up the reference to Mae quickly. So. It _was_ that obvious. "C'mon man," he said.

"No no, you c'mon. She's cute, huh?" Warrick asked, nudging Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Nick admitted. "But I'm not going to make things awkward."

"Oh _come_ on!"

Nick grabbed the folder with his findings and strolled out. "_Warrick_," he said, when he noticed Warrick continuing to follow him. Warrick's only response was laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week after I had started my new employment and it seemed I had already gathered a routine. It involved sleep, work, eat, back to sleep. It became a deadly cycle and although I really did want to see what Las Vegas had to offer, I was too exhausted with the time changes to actually motivate myself to do anything. It took my about thirty minutes to get home because I had to take the bus, stupidly choosing a nice apartment over a car. I could, I suppose, go out with a co-worker from work if I had really wanted to, but anything that involved effort was automatically erased from my to-do list.

I had just gotten off shift and was riding the metro bus home when out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a familiar face, and someone not from work either. I slipped off my headphones and jerked up so quickly that the old lady sitting next to my grasped her chest in fright. I mumbled an apology and rapidly got off the bus. I walked down the sidewalk and finally towards a diner with neon flashing lights exclaiming the words _Rico's._

I opened the door and the bell attached to it rang ever so slightly. It was pretty early in the morning but there were still tables filled with people too intrigued in their conversations to notice my arrival.

And that's when I saw the familiar face. And to be quite honest, I almost squealed with joy.

I strolled over to the counter nearest to him. He was looking through papers most likely concerning his business, which now that I think about it, this is diner. I don't know why I never even thought of it. I had passed by those blaring words _Rico's_ every night for the past week.

"Da quando è nata la sua propria ristorante Rico?" I asked in Italian, placing my hands on the counter and making a reference to Rico's whereabouts.

He immediately lifted his head up at Italian words and gasped when he saw my face. "Mia bella!" he proclaimed loudly that people poked their heads up to hear. Rico hugged me from across the counter and kissed both of my cheeks excitedly.

When I lived in Italian throughout my childhood, Rico was a close friend of my grandmother. He was about sixty, yet had jet black hair slicked back and a matching black mustache. He was slightly portly but a joy to have around, his hearty laughter easily comforting. He helped look after me whenever my grandmother could not be around, due to her two jobs, and after college I had gotten out of touch with him. I didn't even know he had moved, much less to Las Vegas, considering he had been an Italian true and true. Although you could still see that in his diner, what with all the Italian flags and paintings lining the walls.

"Oh! Bella! Bella!" he exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at his happiness. "What a surprise! I missed you and so did your nonna!"

"I missed you too Rico! I never expected you to be here," I said, with a sigh of relief, happy that I found someone I actually know here in this city. I took a seat at one of the barstools and placed my things down on the counter. Rico barked for a near by waiter to bring me a Diet Coke and when I took out my money, he pushed it back into my bag.

We had a conversation for a couple of minutes, mostly in Italian with trace amounts of English, just for the amusement of talking in our native language. He told me he has a few diners scattered across Nevada, but his main one is here in Las Vegas. He told me that my nonna was doing good in Italy and that they still talk every other day. I felt a twinge of guilt knowing that I hadn't called her in awhile due to my crazyness at work. Then when we got on the subject of what I've been doing and once I told him I was working at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, he let out a roar of laughter.

"They come here all the time after work! I give them free meals sometimes, you know, because they make city so safe," he said. He looked over his shoulder and to the left. "Actually, they are here right now."

My smile faltered and I looked to where Rico was gazing at. Sure enough, there were some members of the Crime Lab sitting down and enjoying their breakfast. It was Nick, Warrick, and Grissom in a booth, their meals finished and cups of hot coffee were present. I felt my face grow hot and I turned away from them.

Rico looked over at me. "You know them yes?"

I nodded and tried to pretend nothing was bothering me. "Slightly, yes. They work on my shift."

He nodded as well. A phone ring could be heard from the back on the restaurant and Rico stood up from his slouched position. "Excuse me bella," he said and disappeared. That's when I noticed that I was sitting next to the cash register. And that the Crime Lab boys were done eating. But I couldn't move. I was motionless and I tried to find a way to get a way out without being noticeable. But, alas, nothing like that comes that easy to me.

"Mae?"

I looked next to me to see Nick standing there, money out, and check in hand. He was in front of the cash register and soon a waiter came by to help him. A smile that I didn't have to fake tugged at my lips.

"Hey Nick," I said, trying my best to keep my voice level at ease. "How's it going?"

The cashier handed him his change back and Nick shoved it in his front pocket. "Fine I suppose. I see, or better yet heard, that you know Rico," he noted to the loud expressions previously that Rico had given off.

I laughed and tried not to flush the color of a tomato. "All Italian people know each other," I said. "Did you just get off shift?"

"Yeah oddly enough I didn't have to work overtime," he said. "You like it here in Las Vegas so far?"

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It's---"

"Mr. Stokes!" came Rico's voice, returning to his usual spot behind the counter and giving Nick a firm handshake. Rico looked over at me and I saw a glint in his eye. "Ah, you know Mae!" Oh dear. I had to leave before Rico got any_more_ excited.

I laughed slightly and nervously. "Yeah, well I've got to be going if I ever want to get some sleep."

Rico gave me a confused look. "Is your car in the parking lot?" he asked.

"Don't necessarily have one," I cringed. Rico narrowed his eyes. "Yet." He sighed. Nick was just standing there slightly amused. "Anyway. I'll see you later Rico." I gave my kisses to Rico and a slight wave to Nick then hurriedly left the diner as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passed by almost instantly and the only conversation I've held with Nick after the diner was meaningless work-related chatter in the DNA lab. Added to the fact that it was insanely cold outside and I had to spend time walking and waiting for the bus almost every night, I felt a cold coming on. I went to Rico's almost everyday, stealthily avoiding the days that the CSI team went however. I had to take these precautions really. I couldn't get involved with a co-worker. It was half the reason I left Chicago in the first place.

I had paged Greg a couple of minutes ago regarding a sticky unknown substance and was awaiting his arrival. I really didn't have anything to do tonight but wait anyway, so I mindlessly drummed my fingers on the counter.

"Miss me?" came Greg's voice as he entered the lab. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I handed him a piece of paper showing the percentages of chemical substances inside his sample. I turned away from him for a second to grab a jar, then turned back around, only to find his elbows on my counter, his hands cupping his face. He had a sly grin on and I knew he was up to no good.

You don't have to know Greg that long to know when there's something on his mind.

"Mae, Mae, Mae," he drawled and I narrowed my eyes. I put down the jar that I had in my hands and raised my eyebrows in confusion.

He cocked his head to the side as he said, "You're an interesting person, you know that?"

My silence only provoked him to continue.

"Some people think that more than others," he said, standing upright. He seemed accomplished for the time being. "Have a nice night Mae." And with that he left, walking happily down the hallway, leaving me with my mouth open and utterly puzzled.

_O-Okay..._

I shook my head to try and get myself to focus. No doubt I'd be thinking about what he said later on but for now I had to get my head back into my work.

* * *

I grabbed my coat from my locker and headed out of the Crime Lab, feeling extremely exhausted from today's work and desperately wanting some nice rest and relaxation. I put on my coat, slung my bag over my shoulder, and let down my long hair from it's ponytail, feeling a tension headache coming on. I pushed open the glass front doors and immediately smelled rain as I exited.

The sight of the catastrophe that was a thunder storm made me want to hurl the nearest pedestrian into a empty dumpster.

I groaned as I stood outside and put a hand to my cheek as I witnessed the downpour, the extra roof still hanging on the side of the building as my only protection.

I had to take the bus today too. And the bus stop did not have a cover to provide shelter in a situation just like this. It's not like I could just sprint to the bus if I saw it coming from the corner. The nearest bus stop was a mile away. And I'm no runner, mind you. I trip on petals of grass.

I breathed in heavily and tried to remain calm. I can do this. Maybe the bus won't be late and I won't have to wait that long. Hell, maybe it'll even be there right when I sprint to the bus stop!

Yeah. And maybe I'll have a limo pull up, throw down a red carpet, and Johnny Depp can take me to the Oscars.

I clutched my bag and got ready to feel the freezing cold rain. And then I ran. Yes I, Mae Giordano, ran in a thunder storm when it was about 40° outside to my bus stop. How many people would be proud, I don't quite know.

But it couldn't be all rainbows and stars for long. I was probably about halfway there, trying desperately to see through the rain, that I did not see a dip in the sidewalk and went tumbling down. I could have fallen in a puddle, but it wouldn't really matter considering I was already completely soaked from head to toe. However, I did know that I had torn a hole in my jeans at the knee and certain places on my body began to feel hot, most likely because they were bleeding.

I whimpered. What a sight. Mae sitting down on a flooded sidewalk, clutching her bloody knee, as it pours from the sky. I knew I would do something stupid and humiliating, that I couldn't keep my streak clean. I mean, really, why couldn't I just have bought a car and settled for a moderate yet somewhat unattractive apartment? It's not like I spend time in my own apartment anyway. I was angry at myself for what just happened and I just _bought_ these jeans--

"MAE?"

I snapped my mind out of it's self pity and tried to find the voice that had called me. It was so hard to see in all this rain but all I could make out was a giant black object. I squinted but couldn't make out a thing.

And before I knew it, someone was rushing over to me and kneeling before me. I was about to perform a jejetsu move to their chest when I realized it was..._Nick._

Oh. My. _**God.**_

Strike me down. Strike me down _right now_ and just make me disappear for eternity.

"Mae? Are you okay?" he asked frantically and I can imagine why he would. Here I was, sitting down in the rain, probably covered in blood, mouth hanging open, and speechless. What a sight. I must be the example of perfection right now.

I finally managed to speak. "I-I f-f-fell," I said, stuttering more than I ever did normally. It's like I couldn't feel my lips they were so numb. And my response was just the icing on the enormously large idiotic cake.

He grabbed my forearms and lifted me up quickly. Nick helped me to his car in a such a rapid but gentle manner that I didn't even feel it. But of course, it could be because I didn't feel _anything_ on my body, but still, that's besides the point.

He finally slipped in the driver seat of his car and slammed the car door shut. I didn't realize I had been shaking so hard. He grabbed a blanket that was behind his seat and wrapped it around my cold body. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to hide under a rock. Yet I couldn't control my mouth.

"N-N-Nick, I'm blee...bleeding o-on y-your c-c-carpet."


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody loves super long chapters! And I owed it to everyone, what with me not writing in awhile and what not. Enjoy (:

* * *

Nick pushed a black mug towards me on the coffee table in his living room. I was sitting on his couch, wrapped in a cotton blanket, feeling extremely better and more importantly, _warm._ I graciously grabbed the mug filled with black coffee and sipped it, enjoying the burning sensation I could feel go down my throat. 

"You need anything else?" Nick asked. I could barely look at him, I was so embarrassed. And I usually don't care about other people's opinions or what idiotic things I do in front of them, but Nick was not any ordinary person. I'm pretty sure he thought I was crazy, irrational, childlike...my list could continue on forever.

"No I'm fine," I said. He gave me an uneasy look and I added, "_really_," to try and prove my point. I stood up, shrugging the blanket off my shoulders, and placed the mug gently on the table. I couldn't really stand much more of this humiliation and I really did have to get home if I planned on being awake for work later tonight. 

"I should be heading home," I said, slowly easing my way towards his front door. I grabbed my bag that was on a stand by his couch. I tried to remember if there was a bus stop nearby, but I knew that wouldn't matter because I honestly didn't even know where I was, so finding my way home was going to be an adventure. 

"Let me give you a ride home," he offered, walking away into the kitchen and coming back with his car keys. 

I nodded and he opened the front door, allowing me to go outside first and then closing the door after him. The rain had cleared up and the sun had decided to come out and clear the puddles that had gathered. I made my way to his car and, when he unlocked the door, I climbed in the passenger seat. When he got in, I told him my address and he backed out of the driveway and started to drive.

"I'm really sorry for everything Nick," I said, combing my hair through my fingers and turning to face him. 

I saw him crack a smile. "It's no problem." He chuckled and then looked over at me. "Just try not to run, _ever_."

I smiled and mockingly glared at him. "But what about my life-long dream of becoming a marathon runner?"

He laughed and turned his attention back to the road. "Maybe you should just stick to DNA."

"You know you're probably right."

It was then that I noticed that the car had stopped and I snapped my head up, confused. We were right in front of my apartment. 

"What? Are you serious?" I asked out loud, making sure that I was, indeed, in front of my cruddy apartment complex. "That was only five minutes."

Nick turned off the ignition in the car and laughed again. What? Did I miss something? I've probably given him a list of things to laugh about it seems. I've just a never-ending comedic show apparently.

"Mae, we live on the same street," he said. 

"Oh." I said, smiling awkwardly. "_Anyway_, thank you Nick, really, for everything you've done. I owe you, so if you ever need anything, just ask." I was throwing that last line out there, if he, y'know, wanted to have my number. I mean, I would fully understand why not, considering I'm a terrible wreck and I'm uncoordinated, but I thought it was worth a shot. I knew I shouldn't get involved with a co-worker, but Nick was so different. 

He nodded and returned the smile. "How about I give you a ride home after work from now on? If you don't mind."

Not exactly what I was looking for, but if it meant alone time with Nick, then I would like that opportunity. "If I don't mind? Shouldn't that be the other way around?" 

He laughed and...oh my god, did he actually look _nervous_? I was started to feel ancy and the same smile I got in the third grade when I got my first valentine grew on my face. 

I touched his forearm lightly and leaned in slightly. "I'd like that a lot Nick. I appreciate it." He turned his head to look at me and our eyes locked. I saw his eyes slowly graze every feature of my face until they came onto my lips.

But I had to break away. So I leaned back and opened the passenger door. There was no way I could kiss him, not now anyway. I stepped out of the car and before I closed the door, I threw out an extra, "thanks," and then went up to my apartment.

* * *

Nick had been taking me home for the past two weeks and we had managed to avoid the topic of the incident the first time he dropped me off at my apartment. There had been a couple of times, however, where he couldn't take me home because he had to work overtime on a case. Tonight though, he was taking me home and I was putting away my lab coat in my locker after work when Warrick walked in.

"Hey Mae," he said, opening up his locker and reaching in for his jacket. 

I smiled. "Hey Warrick." I eyed him and that's when I noticed he was smiling. "You seem happy. You like getting off work that much?"

He threw on his coat and chuckled. "I don't have to work tomorrow. That's always a good thought."

I closed my locker shut, fixed my bag that hung on shoulder, and started to make my way out. "See you later Warrick."

"Have a _goooooood_ night," I heard him call over my shoulder and the tone of his voice confused me, but I dismissed it. I was too occupied with the thoughts circulating around my car ride home to know what he meant by that. 

I walked outside the building and waited for Nick at my usual position by the side of the building near the parking lots. I only had to wait five minutes before I heard his familiar footsteps. I looked over my shoulder to find him approaching me and I walked over to him. I grabbed onto the strap of my bag and walked with him towards his car in the parking lot.

I climbed in the passenger seat of his car and once he got in, we were on the move, like so many times before. 

"Mae?" I heard him say my name and I eyed him. He looked slightly uneasy I cocked my eyebrow up. "You got anything to do anytime soon?"

My heart skipped a beat. "No. Why?"

"You want to grab something to eat?"

We settled in a booth in a nearby restaurant not far away. The hostess gave us our menus and left and I looked at Nick. He looked up and caught my gaze.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. 

"You and Warrick both had that same smile on your face. Today must have been a good day," I said, glancing down at my menu.

"Actually it was. Oddly enough, the people I dealt with today died of natural causes," he said.

I chuckled and set my menu aside on the table. After we ordered, Nick and I spent the next hour just talking, laughing, and having a good time. I didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable around him and his smile was just so contagious. I couldn't help as my feelings for him grew and wanting something more, even though everything told me not to. For God's sake, he was a co-worker, and what if things didn't work out? How weird would that be with everyone knowing? And all the uneasy silences and conversations that would follow? What if something happened to him because of me? Or vice versa?

Except all those thoughts went in one ear and out the other. Its was as if I saw how wrong this could turn out to be, but it didn't register to me. All that I knew was that I liked Nick, most likely more than I had planned to.

We ended up talking about everything – family, friends, even work. I told him about my parent's death while I was still living in Italy and how it was unsolved, I told him about my childhood, he told me about his big Texan family and how emotionally attached he gets to work at some points. Everything he told me was just ammunition to like him more.

The check had been sitting on our table for the past twenty minutes, but we hadn't noticed it because we were too developed in a conversation. It was when his watch gave a light beep that we both snapped out of our trance and realized what time it was.

"Let me get that," I said, referring to the check that wasn't even that pricey for such good quality of food. I made a move towards my bag to pull out my wallet but his voice stopped me.

"No no," he said and whipping out a credit card faster than I could and handing it to our waitress. She took it with a smug expression, clearly annoyed at the amount of time we had spent at her table. 

"You should have let me pay for some of it at least," I said.

"It's called chivalry," he said, giving off an infectious smile.

"I could get used to that," I said, trying to flirt slightly but not too noticeably. He smile grew a little bigger as his eyes wondered to the table.

The waitress came back and slapped his credit card on the table, then quickly left. I rolled my eyes at her actions, and then slung my bag over my shoulders as we left our table and towards his car. 

We made our way in his car back to my apartment, making idle chat about random nonsense. I was having such a good time that I almost wanted to rewind time and start all over again. 

When we reached my home, he put the car into park and I nervously clutched my bag as I thought of something to say. This part of the date, if it was even one in the first place (for all I know, it could be a friendly outing with a co-worker, only filled with laughter, slight flirtation, and a beautiful man), was inevitable. I nodded my head, like I had just agreed to something scientifically accurate, and looked over at him.

"You know any other good places around here?" I asked him, tapping my feet and rubbing my fingers to try and conceal my nervousness.

"Yes I do," he responded, his eyes not tearing apart from mine. "I actually know a really nice restaurant not far from here."

I nodded and tried to stop the uncontrollable shaking of almost every part of my body.

"Mind if I take you there tomorrow night?" he asked.

It was if I heard a cash register in the background give off a loud ch-chang, choruses of heavenly angels sing hallelujah, and the sensation of winning the lottery.

"I don't mind at all," I said, with what I thought was a geeky smile, but hell, I couldn't help it. In my mind of how this would occur, I sure as hell acted a lot differently then how I did right now, you know, maybe with more self-control and feeling in my legs.


	6. Chapter 6

The small bell hanging loosely from the diner door gave a chime as I entered Rico's. I had gone here so many times that the waitresses and waiters didn't even bother to look as I lifted the hatch that allowed me to walk behind the counter. I nodded a hello the cook before going deeper into the diner and into Rico's small office in the back. His door was slightly ajar and he was seated as his desk, the eyes behind his silver-framed reading glasses reading over checks and bills.

"Hey Rico," I said, coming inside fully and happy to see him.

His head snapped up and he smiled brightly at my appearance. "Ciao Bella," he said and motioned for me to take a seat in one of the brown leather chairs opposite of his desk.

But I raised my hand up to show that I couldn't.

"Can't today Rico," I said and he looked slightly confused. "I came by to bring you something." I opened my bag that was so familiarly slung around my shoulders and pulled out a picture that I had found last night as I unpacked a box at my apartment.

I slid it closer to him on his desk and he picked up as it was fragile and old. His eyes grazed down at the picture of him, my parents, my nonna, and me, as a restless five year old, in front of my old house in Italy from long ago. He looked at it for minutes and had yet to say anything, just bearing a smile that comes on when thinking of old memories.

"I thought since that, you know, have a lot of Italian pictures in here, we could add that one," I said, feeling a tight tug at my heart that I always felt whenever I found old photographs.

Rico placed his reading glasses on his desk and looked up with me with such compassion. "Bella, I'm not going to place it in my restaurant," he said softly. "I'm keeping it in my office." I saw the corner of his eyes were blurry and wet as he clutched the picture like it was a treasure.

"Okay," I said, smiling and we both watched each other, almost as if taking a moment of silence.

But then I realized I had somewhere important to be in a hour. "Anyway, I have to go Rico, sorry I can't stay longer," I said, closing my bag and making my way for the door.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked out of curiosity, as I usually stayed with him for hours after my shift at the Crime Lab.

My hand lay on the door knob to his office and my back was to him. I felt the blush that was on my face run down to my neck. I turned my head and looked at him as I said, "I have a date."

I tugged at my shirt nervously and, for the umpteenth time, told myself that I had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like I've never gone out with Nick before; I did it yesterday for god's sake. But that was just a surprise outing after work, not a date. This was, in fact, a date.

I didn't know why I was so worried. I had gone out with attractive people before and I've never felt such nervousness as I did now. I was always confident and, hey, if things didn't work out and you didn't like my personality, my mentality was that it was your lose. I even dated a co-worker at my last job. Even though I admit that that ended on a bad note, it was nothing I couldn't handle. Then why was I freaking out like this?

I spent thirty minutes deciding what to wear, and trust me, that is not how I usually act. My motto is, if it's clean, then I'll wear it. I really didn't bother about what other people thought I should look like. I was one of those people that carelessly reached into their closet and blindly pulled out a shirt and called that my outfit for the day.

I was examining myself in the mirror when there was a knock on my front door. I smiled wearily at my reflection, grabbed my sidekick that was my bag, and then made my way to answer the door.

I looked through the peep hole quickly, just to make sure, and when I saw Nick standing there, I immediately opened the door. I almost fainted at that exact moment, as I saw him, smiling at _me_, in front of _my_ apartment, with a single rose in his hand. He was wearing a black collared, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and there was a faint smell of cologne that wafted off of him.

"Hey there," he said, grinning at me. He motioned to the rose in his hand. "Not cheesy I hope?"

I took it from him and laughed. "You're lucky that I like cheesy," I said. I locked my apartment door behind me and together we walked outside and into his car.

Once we had settled in and were on the move, I decided to fill the silence. "So where are you taking me?" I asked. He was driving into the heart of Las Vegas, as down the highway, I could see the fluorescent, neon lights and could almost feel the energy that flowed from the city.

"You'll see," he said mischievously, as he made his way onto an exit.

"You know, I almost knew you would say that."

Nick had taken me to a quaint Italian restaurant that overlooked the strip of Las Vegas. He even managed to get us a seat by the window so that we could watch the people below and everything that they did. When we had just walked in, the smell of fresh pasta, herbs, and Italian spices that I had known to love, made me want to eat everything on the menu. Nick defiantly had a knack for finding restaurants with amazing food.

I had overlooked the menu about five times, completely lost on what to decide on to eat as everything seemed simply delicious. Nick had ordered us a bottle of white wine and I was debating on what would taste good with that wine, or if I wanted to get something I've never had to spice things up a bit. Oh god, but what if I didn't like it? That couldn't really be a possibility considering the scraps on the floor would probably be gourmet--

A chuckle from Nick across the table caused me to stop debating with myself and look up at him. "What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together in a confused like manner.

He stopped laughing to answer me. "I hate to say it Mae, but you look like you're making the toughest decision of your life right now."

I let out a small giggle as I realized I probably did look ridiculous. "Sorrryyyy, everything here just looks so amazing. I honestly can't decide," I said, sighing and placing the menu down.

He smirked and shook his head. "You Italians and your foods," he said.

"Hey!" I said, mock defensively and grinning. "This fascinating restaurant wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us Italians."

He retained his smirk, paused, and cocked his head to the side. "I suppose you win this one, Miss Giordano."

I placed my hand on my heart and said, "You have no idea how much satisfaction that gives me."

Dinner with Nick went, and I say this marvelously, extraordinary. We had such a good time, once again talking about random things and I felt like our personalities just fit together so perfectly like puzzle pieces. I was myself around him and he the same, something that is, honestly, hard to find. People like that sometimes only remain friends but it was obvious all throughout dinner tonight that being friends wasn't all we wanted.

Nick opened the front door of the restaurant open for me as we walked out and onto the streets of Las Vegas. I waited for him to join me and we both stood there for a second, as if trying to think of something else to occupy our time together.

"Want to walk down the strip?" he asked, motioning his head towards the street in front of us that was filled with bright lights, but the crowds didn't seem too cluttered. And I had wanted to visit this part of Las Vegas for awhile.

"Oh yeah," I said and we walked side by side down the street.

"A little eager are we?" he asked.

"Well I've never seen it down here," I told him. "And I've always wanted to."

We walked a little further, but it didn't take us long to soon be walking along the casinos and extravagant restaurants that were all lined up next to each other. I was in such awe at the remarkable monuments and environment. People were dressed up in outrageous costumes, some begging for money, and others dressed in tourist clothes, taking a snap shot of almost everything.

More and more people filled the streets and it was soon getting a little more crowded then I had expected it would get. But when I felt Nick's hand ease into mine, I felt an immediate sense of security around me.

We walked around for about an hour, he point out different places he had been and more importantly, the places to avoid. We talked less than we did at the restaurant due to the loud sounds of the crowds and distracting environment, but it was still beautiful, even perfect.

We made our way back to his car and my feet felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to them, despite the excitement I felt while we were on the strip. I stretched out in his car and was amazed at myself for not being tired around this time, wondering how I could have managed working all day and walking around Las Vegas in one day.

He pulled up to my apartment complex, and once again, set the car into park. I don't think my feet could take anymore beating but I didn't want the date to end. I was having such a great time that it was almost too good to be true. So instead of leaving him in his car like I was used to, I decided to do something different.

"Hey Nick, do you want to come in?" I asked, hoping that he would accept my invitation.

"Sure," he said, smiling and turning off the ignition. I hopped out of the car and gave a big smile that he couldn't see, and then wiped it off before he could manage to see it. He took my hand again as we walked up the stairs to the second floor and to my apartment. I opened the front door and we both squeezed inside.

He eyed the inside of my home and I just watched him as he looked at my living room, which I might add was unpacked, if you ignore the two boxes that were hidden in the corner.

"You want some coffee?" I asked, as I leaned on the wall, arms crossed, and a grin on my face.

"Yeah--," he started but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. I raised an eyebrow as he sighed, reading the caller ID.

"Hey Griss," he said. He gave a few, yeah's and okay's, and his face dropped. He sighed, mumbled something at the end, and then hung up his phone. He put his phone in his pocket then looked up at me with saddened eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to stay for coffee Mae. I've got to work a double tonight apparently."

I smiled and actually didn't mind all that much, I could use a bath and some relaxation after today. Not that I didn't enjoy Nick's company, I just need to rest.

"It's no problem Nick," I said, but he still didn't seem happy with that answer. "I know how chaotic your job can be, really, it's no problem."

I unlocked my front door and he walked over, but didn't walk out, instead he stood in front of me.

"Thanks for tonight Nick," I said, grin spread across my face. "It was really amazing."

"So we should do it again sometime," he said, placing two hands on my elbows. "Maybe without Grissom calling me at the end though."

"Of course," I said and somehow the gap between us had managed to get smaller. The same sensation that I felt in the car that one time our faces got too close ran through my body again. I almost couldn't react when I saw him slowly getting nearer, I almost felt pumped with adrenaline. A foot. 6 inches. His face was an inch away from mine and wanted for me to move.

And it was like that for a second. Until I kicked up my heels and our lips connected.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mae," Grissom said as he burst into the DNA and trace lab. His face had a weary and rushed look on it, as everyone on the shift was working on a kidnapping case of a nine year old girl. Following behind him was Warrick who looked strained from working and hurried for hours. "I sent you swab of a liquid that I found on that shirt?"

I swiveled around quickly in my chair and grabbed the manila folder that held the results to the test that I just completed.

As I handed it to Grissom I read aloud the information. "Swab on the shirt came back to human sweat," I said, then handed him a separate sheet. "So I ran it through DNA and found seven alleles in common with the girl."

Grissom slowly lifted his head and confusion swept across his face. "Are you sure?"

"I triple checked," I told him.

He nodded and briskly walked from the room and down the hall. Warrick, however, stayed behind and walked over to my side, watching my movements as I started a DNA analysis on other case that was put aside. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling at me.

"Can I help you Warrick?" I asked slyly.

"You and Nicky huh?" he questioned and nudged my shoulder slightly. I couldn't help but catch his infectious smile.

Nick and I had been dating for the past month and kept it quiet for the most part around work. We didn't flaunt it around but if anyone asked then we would answer truthfully. Many hadn't even known for awhile because they were already used to seeing us leave together. The good part about it was that people didn't behave differently knowing that Nick and I were dating. _Well_. Everyone except Hodges, who had to tell me he didn't like the idea any chance he could get. And considering we worked in the labs right next to each other, that was a lot of chances.

Nick and I tried to see each other as much as we could, but to be honest, it wasn't as much as I would have liked. Sure, we saw each other at work but that was our work place. I couldn't kiss him or hug him or really show any sign of affection. Nick was always so consumed in his work and not by force, it was just that some of the cases he dealt with just took up all the possible free time he had.

But we still managed to make it work and I had at least three days a week that was spent solely with him and I cherished every minute of it. Our relationship had evolved and I felt a connection that I hadn't with anyone before. Nick was just so different, so charming, something I'd never experienced before. We talked about everything – minus a couple of small details.

When Nick had asked about my past, I told him everything that I could. That I lived in Italy, my parents death, and living with my nonna. Those were things that I could talk about. But I couldn't tell him anything beyond that because I still didn't even believe them even if I witnessed them or was told. I didn't want to let him know the secrets that only people intertwined in my family knew.

"Mae?" Warrick's voice filled my head and I snapped back into reality. I hadn't realized that I had been thinking so much and forgot that Warrick was beside me.

I shook my head slightly and tried to focus. "Sorry sorry," I said. "I was thinking about something."

"Ahh or maybe someone?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, got out of my chair, and gently pushed him out of my lab. "Very funny Warrick."

I pushed open the large glass doors that lead to the outside as I exited work. I hadn't seen Nick at all as I worked throughout the day and it was around eight o'clock as I left, so I figured my ride home was not going to show. Already the light had left the sky and the only light to guide my way across the parking lot and to the bus stop was the dim light coming from the light posts.

I sighed and felt my eye lids droop from such an exhausting day at work. I couldn't help it as my eyes finally shut and my legs continued the walk in a robotic manner, the sounds of my heels clicking against the granite to let me know I was still walking. Not only was I physically tired, my mind was filled with fatigue as well.

"Mae!"

I yelped in surprise and almost tripped as I stopped abruptly. My eyes shot open and then I heard the screech of a car tires across the ground. My heart was thrown against my chest as I saw a car driving sporadicly throughout the parking lot. Someone grabbed my arm and flung me towards a stationary car and the swiveling car rushed by me.

And all I could think was, _Wow, was that guy __**drunk**__? He was doing forty in a parking lot, for god's sake._

"Are you okay?"

Oh that's right. Someone grabbed me. I picked my head out of their chest and looked up to see Nick standing there. I groaned and wanted to hide my face again. Did he always have to save me? Was I really that accident prone? Of course, it is _me_ we're talking about.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, although slightly shaken that something horrible would have erupted if Nick wasn't there. I let out a breathe of air and tried to relax. Nick ran his hands up and down my arms to try and comfort me.

"You sure?" he asked again, looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah yeah," I said. "Jeez, you have a knack for showing up at the right time, you know that?"

He smiled and I returned it. Then he leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he moved his arm around my waist as we steered our direction to his car.

When we got inside, I shut the door and put on my seatbelt. Nick started the ignition and backed the car out of the it's parking space. "Want to come back to my place?" he asked.

My eyes had managed to close again but I re-opened them when he started to talk. I stretched and yawned before I said, "Sure."

He laughed and placed his hand on mine. "You're going to fall asleep before we even get there."

I smiled and rubbed my eyes awake. "No no, go. I left my sweater at your house anyway. Might as well go by and get it."

When we reached his place, I felt like a zombie as I picked up my body and walked inside his living room. I put my bag on the coffee table and followed Nick as he wandered into the kitchen to make us some coffee.

I jumped on the counter as I watched him grab various ingredients and other objects. I looked at him and saw no sign of exhaustion in his face. "I can't believe you're not tired."

"I'm just used to it I suppose," he said and then he made his way over to me. He laid a kiss on my cheek then reached behind me to grab two mugs. "You, I can tell, are not though."

"I will eventually." I got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him alone, as I walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch.

I laid down fully, letting my head nestle against one of its pillows and allowing my body to sink into it. I smelled the scent of Nick's aftershave and felt at ease as I closed my eyes. Then, unwillingly, I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes slowly opened as I took in the light escaping from the window. I moaned as I stretched, but my foot hit an unfamiliar target – a table, one of which, wasn't by my bedside. I sat up straight in a fright as I realized I wasn't in my bed at my apartment, but somewhere else. My eyes grew wider as I remembered my last memory was plopping down on Nick's couch.

The dark cotton blanket that was pulled over my body fell off as I stood up. The silence that filled the house let me know that Nick wasn't here, and when I glanced at the time that radiated off the clock, it only confirmed my thought. Our shift started in two hours and he probably got called in early yet again.

My cell phone vibrated obnoxiously in my bag and extended my arm over the coffee table to dig in and grab it. The front screen read that I had a new text message and it flashed sporadicly. I flipped open my phone and viewed it fully.

It read, **You should probably wake up baby,** and the sender was none other than Nick.

I smiled and my heart melt. Not only was he considerate enough to make sure I woke up on time, he called me baby. Baby. It was only a four letter word yet it was enormous enough to allow a surge of satisfaction and happiness flow throughout my body. I was fully awake now, and for once, I wanted time to advance so I could go to work.

I had been at work for three hours and hadn't seen Nick yet, but that was no surprise, as I sometimes didn't even see him at all because he was so busy. Every time the door opened to the trace lab, my head shot up and I hopefully thought it would be him.

When my door opened for the umpteenth time, I hesitantly looked up (due to so many disappointments, I still tried) and almost groaned aloud when I saw it was Hodges striding in.

I didn't mind Hodges that much in the beginning, but ever since Nick and I started to date he always made it obvious about how he felt about it, which was, unsatisfactory. He did have an egotistical attitude but I've been around people with the same character so I was used to it. I could handle Hodges in small doses and sometimes I even liked it when we chatted at points because, I had to admit, he was intelligent and very gifted. But one small negative or uncharismatic comment usually reminded me why I would never hold more than a conversation with him.

"Hello Mae," he said, flashing me a smile that I knew had something behind it. "How are you this fine night?"

"Up to my head in work that needs to be done," I said, hoping that he'd get the message and for once, leave me alone. However, even I knew that that was unlikely.

"Just another regular night I see," he said and he looked over my work table to see what I was doing. I ignored his stares and continued to document something I was working on.

"Yep," I said nonchalantly.

"Anyway," he said and I knew he was getting to his point, "us lab rats have to stick together, you know. We're all pretty close. Sometimes we even all go out."

"Mhm," I said. He was telling me news that I had already known. Archie had invited me to go out one time when all the other lab technicians were playing on going out to get a bite to eat. I couldn't go though, it was my one of my few days that Nick didn't have to work overtime and I spent the day with him instead.

"We're going out later tonight. You should come," he said and he almost sounded, dear I say this, _desperate._

"Well I might be able to, but I don't quite know yet," I said, still not looking up at him. And that was a honest answer, because if Nick wasn't free tonight, then I suppose I was. It all really depended on what he was doing.

Hodges slowly nodded and then regained his usual narcissistic confidence. "I hope that you do--"

The door opened and when Hodges shut up immediately, I almost smiled with glee. I knew it was Nick even before I looked up. Only Nick could make Hodges shut up when he was around me, possibly another trait that I liked from him.

Nick looked oddly at Hodge's uncomfortable face then glanced at my amused one. Hodges opened his mouth to say something, closed it, rethought about it, threw out a "See you later," and quickly escaped from my lab.

Nick's gaze followed his exit then he turned back towards me. "What," he asked, "was that about?"

I gave a small chuckle and tried to finish up what I was working on. "Just Hodges being Hodges," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled then grabbed the papers related to his case that were fresh from the printer. While he was examining them, I sent a page to Greg that I had finished his DNA trace and put together all the things he needed hurriedly.

"You sleep good?"

I slowly looked up and saw that that smile was still plastered on his face.

"I did actually, thank you for asking," I said.

He laughed and was obviously pleased with himself.

"You should have woke me up," I told him and placed my chin in the cup of my palm.

"Nah," he said and stopped looking at his papers. "You were completely exhausted. Did you know you moan in your sleep?"

My jaw fell and my eyes widen in fear. But when Nick burst out into laughter, all I could do was stare at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding!" he said in between laughs.

I put my hand to my chest and let out a big breath of air. That would have been _so_ embarrassing. Thank _God _he was kidding. I glared at him as he continued to laugh at my expense.

"I'll get you back later," I mumbled and the wave of embarrassment faded from my cheeks.

His laughter died down and he walked over in front of my work table, taking a folder and putting his contents in it on the way. He looked down at it but I saw the smirk tugging at his lips.

"You mean after work tonight?" he asked.

I knew why he wasn't looking at me, so I pretended to be busy with my work too, but I still could not hide my own smile from forming. We couldn't act romantic or flirty at work and if you looked at us now, we probably seemed as if we were discussing the case or recent findings.

"Hmm, you know I think I might be busy tonight," I said in a jokingly manner.

"Oh really?"

"I got invited to go hang out with Hodges."

"I'm going to hope you're joking," he said and I noticed some slight irritation in his voice that always seems to appear when Hodges is ever mention, but it disappeared when he continued. "And besides, I got reservations to a good place tonight."

I raised my eyebrow at his last statement. "I think I might be able to make it then."


	9. Chapter 9

Woooaaahh. So I thought I was done with Chapter 9, but when I went to re-check it (after I had uploaded it on fanfic) I realized it wasn't done. At all. My apologieeesss. Only three people viewed it before I could change it, so it isn't that epic but I still feel stupid. WELL. This is the _completed_ Chapter 9. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was the end of my shift and I was by my locker, rummaging inside to try and find the contents that had fallen out of my bag. I was almost late for work today, so I had accidentally thrown my bag inside without realizing the zipper wasn't closed and out spilled all my items. I didn't think I was going to ride home with Nick today, as he didn't call or text me previously as he normally would, so I took my time.

When I found the lipstick I rarely used, I smiled in satisfaction as it was the last thing that was supposed to be in my bag. You see, it would have been a lot easier and quicker if I was more organized, but I was never was, and my locker showed that. I had my lab coat blended in there with jackets that I had forgotten to take home, comfortable shoes that I wore just in case it was a long shift, and, oh _God_, was that an moldy sandwich? I should really clean this out.

"Hey Mae," said Catherine as she walked in and started to open her locker. She peeked inside my locker and smiled. "Don't get lost in there."

I chuckled, pulled out my jacket too fast, and a shoe flew out and connected with the floor. "I'm pretty sure I found the portal to other side of the world in here."

She laughed and grabbed her purse. "We're going dancing at Mile Lounge if you want to join," she invited as she flung on her jacket.

"I noticed you guys tend to celebrate short shifts," I told her and began to wonder where Nick was. If they finished early, where was he?

"You know it," she said. "So you coming?"

I was about to answer when Nick's head popped in the doorway. Catherine turned around when she saw my attention and gaze change. Then she turned back to me as Nick walked inside.

"Hope you come," she said and walked out, leaving Nick and I alone.

"Hey," he said and stood by my side. "I was looking for you."

I closed my locker and put my bag over my shoulder. I smiled at him and he put his hand on the small of my back. "Really now?"

"Of course," he said and a smile crept on his lips as well. "Catherine invited you out tonight?" When I nodded, he continued. "Want to go?"

"Yeah," I said and cocked my head to the side. I had to admit, I was a little sleepy, but I still wanted to go out, especially with other people that I knew I would have a good time with.

He noticed my drooping eyelids and brought his hand to rub my cheek. "You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Nick and I showed up at the Mile Lounge thirty minutes later, as it was located near the strip and it being this late, it was almost impossible to find a parking space. We walked, hand and hand, inside and found Warrick, Catherine, and Greg in their own large booth laughing and sipping on various alcoholic drinks. When we walked over, they all threw on wider smiles and made room for us.

I ordered a margarita while Nick got a beer and found myself soon deep in a conversation with Catherine. I was pretty sure that the guys were too developed in their own conversations and might have even forgotten Catherine and I were there. It was vice versa really.

After I got Catherine to talk about her dancing, of which I was fascinated with, she began to ask me questions about Italy. I didn't mind really and it was only fair as I had gotten to talk about some of her past that was questionable, but still intriguing.

"You know, Rico told us that your parents passed away when you were at a young age," she told me and when she noticed that she hadn't hit a touchy subject she continued. "If you don't mind me asking, how?"

"It's going to sound awful," I told her. "but it was a car explosion."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," I told her and took a sip of my drink. "Now the thing is, I learned more about my parents after they had died. When I was about sixteen, I was in my attic when I found all sorts of things, pictures and whatnot, about them. Now I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that their death was mob related."

She was on the edge of her seat in excitement and curiosity. "How?"

"My parents said that they worked as salesman for some traveling agency but when I found records of our bills, the money we received came in so sporadically. One month, we got ten thousand dollars, then the next month, only two thousand. And it gets better," I said. "I found a picture of them with Antonio Grantini."

Her mouth opened and she leaned in closer. "You have got to be kidding me," she said.

Antonio Grantini was a notorious Italian mobster, known for his brutal and widespread killings and destruction of anything that got in his path. He had run a muck in Italy during the 1970s and his gang only consisted of the highly wealthy and powerful. When a bomb had exploded in a bank in 1975 and about thirty people were killed, Grantini was known to be the mastermind behind the whole thing, but nobody could prove it. The only thing they could pin on him was tax fraud and was out in three years. Nobody had heard from him since.

I shrugged and continued on with my story. "But I guess I was wrong. I mean, they found no foul play in my parents death. They said the engine had just gotten overheated and overused from years of no maintenance."

"That's strange though," she said. "You never looked into it further?"

"I think about it occasionally. But I'm fine with what I know now. Sometimes it's just not better to not know the whole truth."

"That my dear," she said and lifted her glass, ready to take a sip, "is so true."

Just then a strum of a bass from the band performing made Catherine's ears perk up. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love it when they play this song," she said.

"We should dance then," I said and she nodded. She got out of the booth and so did I. This got the guy's attention and they all looked up to see what we were doing.

I grabbed Nick's arms and pulled him from the booth as Catherine said, "Let's dance you guys!"

Nick's arm slipped around my waist as we approached the dance floor, then I threw my arms around his neck. It was a slow, jazzy song that I found myself getting absorbed into, with it's catchy beat and the soulful voice of the singer filling my ears. I swayed to the melodic sounds and rested my head on Nick's shoulder.

His head lowered and turned to the side so I could see. He was smiled at me before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"You having a good time?" he asked in my ear, as the music was too loud to hear anything too far away.

"Yeah!" I said in his ear and picked up my head. He moved his head close to mine and our foreheads touched as we just stared at each and danced.

We danced to a couple of more songs before Nick noticed the yawns I was trying to hide and talked me into leaving. We said goodbye to everyone and got back into his car, ending a night that was sure as hell better then spending it alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" I called out as I slowly opened the front door of Nick's house. I had just gotten off work and had taken the bus to Nick's house, where I assumed he was because he had the day off today. I walked inside and perked up my ears to try and hear a response.

"In here!" I heard him call out, as if I knew where he was.

I took off my coat and purse and put it on the coat stand by the door. I walked down the hallway of his home and looked inside the computer room to see him, seated at a desk and on his laptop.

He turned his head when he noticed I had just entered. "Hey," he said.

I walked over to his side and sat down on his lap as he turned his attention quickly back to his laptop to finish something up. He put his arm around my waist and was silent for a couple of minutes as I just rested my head in the crook of his neck and waited for him to be done.

When I heard the snap of the laptop being shut, I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

Nick shifted towards me. "Sorry," he said. "Bills." He placed his hand on my elbow and kissed my lips tenderly.

"How was your day off?" I asked, in between the kisses I placed on his cheeks then towards his lips.

I felt the smile on his face form as he said, "Better now that you're here."

When I pulled away, he brushed the hair that had fallen from behind ear with his fingers. "C'mon," he said and he motioned his chin towards the door. "Let me take you out to dinner."

"Ohh!" I said excitedly. "I like the way you think."

I got off his lap and we made our way to his front door. I threw my coat back on and grabbed my purse, just as he decided to open the front door. But the smell of a heavy down pour of rain and the shuddering sound of lightening told me that somehow we wouldn't not be able to make it to dinner, or quite possibly, out of the house.

"Hm," Nick said, as he surveyed the scene outside, one that had been just slightly cloudy before I had entered his house. With another crash of thunder, one so huge that I even felt the floor vibrate and allowed the nearby streetlights to flicker uncontrollably, he added, "I think we should stay in tonight."

By the time he looked over at me to see my response, I had already taken my coat back off and was putting my bag on the stand by the door. Considering my luck with storms already, I wasn't planning on going out there in the first place, even if Nick had dragged me outside. I embrace the inside where it was dry and there wasn't a possibility of me having a face plant into the cement, _thank you very much._

"Yeah, I'm not really liking the rain so far," I told him and he chuckled upon the memory.

Nick made his way to sit on the couch and I joined him, resting on the side of his shoulder, so he could wrap his arm around me. He sighed and leaned his head back as we both thought of ideas of what to do. After a minute of wondering and silence, he turned on the TV to fill in with at least some sound and with the hope of spewing out a couple of ideas in the process.

"How about delivery?" he asked.

"And make some poor teenage kid drive around in this weather to deliver us food?" I questioned. "Do you _want _to work tonight?"

"Good point."

"I can make dinner," I said and turned my head to look at him. "I'm Italian which pretty much means I'm destined to be a good cook."

He smiled and kissed my temple. "Well, if you insist I can by no means stop you."

I flung my leg over and pushed myself off the couch, starting my way to the kitchen to rummage through Nick's cabinets to find something edible. But at that exact moment, as I wondered and thought of possibilities for dinner, a deafening and powerful bolt of lightening shuddered the ground. The lights immediately turned off and I fell, partly due to the surprise of sound and the shock of the ground.

I felt the rug burn on my knees more than anything. At least I fell on carpet instead of tile. And thank God he didn't see me fall considering it was pitch black inside his house.

"Mae?" he called out.

"On...the floor," I grumbled, my face mushed against the carpet. I heaved myself up on my knees and tried to focus my vision in the dark to at least make out some objects. But alas, it was useless.

I felt a cold hand touch my ankle and I screamed in terror. "_Mae_," came Nick's voice. "It's me."

"Oh.." I said and nervously laughed. I reached out in the dark, hoping to find him, and my hand somehow landed on his bicep. Which was very nice I might add.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it. Help me up?"

I heard him lift himself up and soon felt his hands on my wrists. He pulled me up in one quick motion and I was soon on my feet. But another crash of chaotic lightening barreled me to his chest in fear and anxiety. It wasn't that I didn't like thunder storms all that much, it was just the fact that I couldn't see anything and I was slightly freaked out. I couldn't handle pressure all that well.

"Here," he said comfortingly. He moved over slowly to his couch. "Stay here while I look for some flashlights." I sat down and heard the sounds of his feet rubbing against the carpet slowly diminish.

I decided to look out the window to have something to look at instead of total darkness. The trees were in a frenzy state, swaying dramatically and uncontrollably, leaves flying in a cyclone and the rain pounding the cement with force. Las Vegas weather was so bipolar sometimes; I hadn't even seen this storm coming.

My eyes slowly made their way to look down the rest of the street, wanting to see if there had been any damage or destruction created. And thats when I saw it.

An old black Volvo. Same tinted windows. Same crooked antennae. It was like an exact replica of that night twenty years ago. Same weather, same car parked on the side of the street. Except I was in a different country and that...that was the same car. You can't forget things that are burned into your memory.

I felt the blood from my face drain away and I began to feel nothing but numbness overtake my body. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, no matter how much I wanted to.

It was _his_ car.

My body felt as if it was being possessed as I automatically shot up from the coach and stumbled my way to Nick's front door. I hit his coffee table, bookshelf, and a chair on the way but the pain wasn't there because my mind was so preoccupied with something else. I pushed things out of my way frantically and when my hand got to the cold knob, I flung the door open, letting in the arctic wind and inane rain.

And it was gone.

It wasn't there anymore. It was like I was seeing things because the same spot where the car had been parked was vacant. My lips trembled and my knees buckled. I had only been gone for no less than five seconds and yet it had managed to disappear. Was I seeing things? It had definitely been there, it had to have been...


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long. .. Well. Here you go! D!

* * *

I shrugged off my white lab coat without trying to move as many muscles as possible, or for that matter, move at all. My eyes were failing to open so when I tried to chuck the lab coat into my locker, I ended up hitting the bottom of it and it slumped down to the floor. I groaned, due to frustration and the overcoming sleepiness brought on from work. I had never been so close to actually fainting and falling asleep than right now.

I had worked double shifts, thanks to a spontaneous decision by Grissom. There had been a serial killer on the loose and was killing by the hour so everyone was on duty till this guy was caught. He didn't want someone new to be on the case and have to be refreshed of the news that was occurring. I was constantly moving and everyone was being pushed to limit. He wanted everyone's full attention and, to be quite honest, he sucked the life out of me.

Not only had I gotten _no_ sleep this past week, adding this double shift hadn't helped. My mind hasn't been functioning right lately and my attention span has been steadily decreasing. Not only was this completely and utterly aggravating considering that I needed to focus on my work, I had slightly been avoiding Nick.

And by slightly avoiding, I mean completely.

Why? _Why_ in the world would I do such a thing? Well. I didn't know. Ever since I saw that stupid car at Nick's house a week ago, during the thunderstorm, I've been a wreck. I couldn't remember where I put my car keys, I left my wallet at work multiple times, I've even forgotten to close the front door of my house when I would leave. I felt isolated and I couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety and paranoia everywhere I went.

I was so sick and tired of being sick and tired.

I closed my locker, shut the lock, and was almost out of the room when I realized I didn't have my purse. I had to hold myself back from screaming at myself.

I angrily pounded my feet as I made my way back to my locker, put in my locker combination, and threw open my locker. I yanked my purse from the back, but did it too quickly and the contents of my purse spilled out, spreading across the floor, and I could have swore they were all mocking me. My face flushed and my fists curled together tightly. I was going to burst.

I dropped down to my knees and began shoveling everything that had fallen out into my bag. I didn't care that it wasn't organized and didn't even acknowledge the lipstick that had somehow found it's way to the end of the room. I just grabbed whatever was in arm's distance and closed my bag shut.

I picked myself up, brushing my bangs out of my face, turned sharply, I found myself eye level with a chest. A man's chest. Not what I had wanted or expected, which was, y'know...the doorway. Some sort of exit. Some sort of way to the outside.

"_Jesus_, Nick," I huffed, surprised that he had maneuvered his way behind me so quietly and anonymously. I took a step back so I wouldn't talk to his chest. "You can't do that to me."

He just looked at me with a curious expression and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I crossed my arms defensively. "_Yes_," I said. "Why?"

He looked over to my locker, to my purse, and then to my chaotic face. "You can't possibly believe that I'd think you're okay."

I sighed. "Well, you're wrong."

Look. I didn't mean to be mean or to be a jerk to him. But I really had been working so hard all day and all I wanted was to fall down on my bed and fall asleep for eternity. I was so deprived and Nick was standing in my way of reaching the heavenly goal that was my bed. He was like an obstacle and I figured this was the quickest way of getting home. I really, _really_ wanted to crash and I was about to any second if he kept this up.

I could tell he didn't like what I said. "You need a ride home?" he asked, tonelessly.

"Yes," I said, trying to hold some dignity for myself and clutching my bag fiercely.

His face remained emotionless as we walked outside together, then into his car. I closed the car door shut, put on my seat belt, and had to hold my eyelids open so I wouldn't fall asleep in the car's leather chairs.

I remember it was two minutes into the car ride and we stopped at a red light. And then I passed out.

Only to be shaken away by Nick in what only seemed like a half a second later. I hated how sleep seemed to pass by so quickly...

"Hmm?" I said, shooting my head up quickly when he shook my arm. My eyes were blurry but I could see we had managed to be outside my apartment building. I yawned and stretched my arms, feeling like I gained no ounce of sleep, even feeling a tad _more_ tired. Like that was going to help at all.

"Thanks," I said to Nick, and I didn't even give him a kiss goodbye. I opened the passenger door as quickly as I could and almost pictured my bed in my mind, with it's big giant pillows and large comforter where I could cover all my body--

...I was tasting cement. Apparently my legs hadn't gotten the message that we were going to need to walk and I fell out of the car. I was so groggy that I almost considered just staying on the disgusting sidewalk and calling it a night.

But I heard another car door open, close, and footsteps by my body. Nick helped me up and when I tried to make my way to my apartment again, my legs failed and I would have fallen again if he didn't have lightening fast reflexes and catch me.

"Hey hey," he said steadily and he wrapped his arms around my waist, turning me around to face him but still holding me in his grasp. "Mae, what's wrong with you?"

I clung to his shirt and closed my eyes. "I'm _so_ tired."

"C'mon," he said and he helped me make my way to my apartment door. I mean, he literally did all the work because I don't recall even using a muscle to move my body to my door. He even got the key from my purse and inserted in my front door, opened it, and locked it behind him.

He took my jacket off of my shoulders and threw it on my couch, then led me back to my bedroom. He helped me fling off my shoes and laid me down in my bed.

I was comfortably inside my covers when he leaned down, planted a kiss on my forehead and turned to walk away. But, I'm guessing it was the guilt I felt, I reached out my arm and grabbed his hand. He looked over his shoulder and down at me, half asleep in my bed and probably looking like I got run over by a car. Or at least face-planting a sidewalk.

"Stay," I mumbled out so groggily that I almost didn't understand what I just said.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and he was deep in thought. He let go of my hand, and when I thought he was going to head for the door and dismiss what I said as something my sleep depravity had uttered out, he turned and made his way to the other side of the bed.

He put his car keys and wallet on the nightstand, untied his shoes, then made his way into my bed. I turned around to face him and closed the space between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I cushioned my head on his chest, and I automatically fell asleep.


End file.
